Power Structure of Sigil
The Lady of Pain The ultimate power in Sigil is the Lady of Pain. Her purpose, however, is uncertain, since she rarely takes action unless she or Sigil is threatened. Of course, there are a few things she cannot abide, and which usually result in a flaying: *Endangering Sigil by trying to summon or bring destructive and powerful entities to Sigil, such as deities is fine and one gets spells per day also, balors, pit fiends, planetars, solars, devas, etc. *Worshipping Aoskar *Worshipping the Lady herself *Inflicting any kind of harm to Dabus, the servants of the Lady of Pain *Trying to overthrow or endanger the Lady of Pain *Publicly doubting the power of the Lady The Factions Structure-wise the factions are could be called the "gangs of Sigil". They offer the common services that are familiar in other cities, but each faction is self-sustainable rather than being dependant on another. If one falls, the system doesn't fall. Each Faction has some power over part of Sigil, generally in the ward and especially their faction territory they reside in. Of course, some factions play a greater part in the 'running' of the city than others. Of particular note are the Triad (Harmonium, Fraternity of Order, and Mercykillers), who handle the legal system of Sigil. Their functions are broken up as follows: *Harmonium: They function as the city guard, and attempt to enforce peace throughout Sigil. They have the right to carry out investigations, issue warrants, and arrest criminals in the city itself. *Fraternity of Order: The Fraternity of Order acts as the judicial system of Sigil. Criminals are handed over to the City Courts when the Harmonium are done with their investigations, where they are tried by the Guvners. *Mercykillers: The Red Death are the executioners and jailers of Sigil. When the Guvners determine a criminal guilty, the Mercykillers pass sentence, and carry out the punishment. The other factions take more interest in trade, manufacturing, or other aspects of city life (and their own philosophies). Every faction, however, has a say in the laws of Sigil, and has the right to send representatives to the House of Speakers to vote. The House of Speakers is maintained by the Sign of One, and the Signers also act as moderators of the often loud and chaotic debates. The Fated also play a role in the day to day government of the city. They act as the tax collectors, collecting fines and taxes from the residents of the Cage twice a month. Most of these funds end up in the city treasury, but the Takers keep a substantial collector's fee. The Laws The laws of Sigil are many, and full of exceptions and loopholes. The Guvners can usually navigate them well enough, but woe to the average citizen who tries to make heads or tails of them. Still, there are some basic guidelines which can help a berk navigate the ins and outs of Sigilian life without too much time in prison. The Harmonium's Quick Excerpt Interpretation of Sigil's Laws is a quick view of what can and can't be done in Sigil, and if worse comes to worse, a basic knowledge of Sigilian legal procedure doesn't hurt. Of course, the very best trick is always having friends in high places, and the gold to buy their help. Category:City of Sigil